Undercover
by Parallel X
Summary: Jean goes undercover in this suspense thriller. The fate of all mutants lies in the success of her mission. Rated R for sexual content


Parallel X-men #4: Undercover 

UNDERCOVER 

[Contains Violence, Mild Language, Strong Sexual Content] 

_Salem Center, New York_

Xavier was in his study going through the files on his students. He had worked hard pulling the team back together. He had brought ten X-men back together for their first mission on the newly reformed team. One was tragically killed on that mission. Xavier told the X-men that if any chose to leave the team he would not try to change their minds. He knew this latest mission had taken an emotional toll on them. A few took him up on his offer. 

Sean Cassidy had his suitcase packed and stopped by Xavier's office on his way out. 

"Charles, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I just don't think I can take the sorrow that comes with wearing this uniform." 

"I know Sean. I appreciate everything you've done." 

"Well, I do have a little souvenir to take with me," Sean said with a grin as he rubbed the surface cut on the side of his neck. "I think Wolverine missed my Jugular by millimeters when he cut that creature away from me." 

Xavier smiled, "Wolverine has uncanny accuracy. It's amazing how he can use his claws to the absolute limit. Take care Sean and stay in touch." 

  
Xavier went to see Nightcrawler. 

"Professor, if it were another time I would stay. I need to finish my studies in the priesthood. There's always a chance that I'll return sometime in the future." 

"I wish you the best of luck Kurt. Remember that you always have a home here." 

  
Xavier checked in with Archangel. 

"I just want you to know that if you ever need me, all you have to do is call and I'll be here. I just can't do this fulltime right now. I need to sort some things out in my life." 

"I know Warren and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope that you find the peace that you are searching for in your life." 

  
The next stop was going to be the most difficult for Xavier. He already knew Jean's answer but he thought he'd check in with her anyway. This was the hardest part for him. Of all the team he was going to lose, he regretted losing Jean the most. 

"I guess I would be wasting my breath if I asked if you were going to stay," Xavier said. Jean was already packing her suitcase. 

"Does New York have any good beaches or should I head down the coast a bit?" 

"Umm I don't know Jean, I don't frequent the beaches." 

"I picked up this swimsuit awhile back when I was out with Rogue and Betsy. Never got a chance to try it out so I think now is as good a time as any. Might be a little too daring though, what do you think?" 

Xavier stared at the little bikini that Jean was packing. "UmmI wouldn't know. Well, have fun Jean. Stay in touch with us, ok?" He turned to leave, feeling confused. 

"You did say we could have a week off before we returned to the mansion, right?" 

"You meanyou're staying?" Xavier asked. 

"I've been thinking it over. The X-men are all I've got right now. I think I might stick around awhile." 

"Jean, that's great!" He reached up from his wheel chair and gave her a hug. Then he suddenly felt that it was inappropriate so he let go. "Have fun on your trip. I'll see you in a week." 

__

_One Week Later_

The six remaining X-men met with Xavier. Storm, Wolverine, Phoenix, Iceman, Colossus and Polaris. Beast had joined the meeting as well. 

Professor Xavier spoke. "At the moment we have six fulltime field members. We need more. I'm having a hard time locating some of the old team members. I will continue my search. I'm happy to announce that Beast is here to serve as a liaison to the team. He won't be in the field much since he continues to do research on a cure for the Legacy virus. He'll be back and forth working with Moira on finding a cure and helping the X-men when he can. Our next mission is a delicate one. I'm going to turn the briefing over to Hank" 

"Thank You, Professor. Greetings comrades," Beast said. "I'm going to cut to the proverbial chase. Through our mutant-friendly contacts we have come across a startling development. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it involves the Sentinels." 

The X-men collectively shifted in their seats, groaned and a couple cursed under their breaths. 

"Is there no way to stop this menace from periodically wrecking our lives?" Polaris exclaimed. 

"This time, my dear Lorna, I'm afraid there will be no stopping them unless we can stop it before it begins. The new sentinel technology is an alarming evolution. All mutant information is being fed into a database. The sentinels will now be able to locate every mutant in the database anywhere on the globe. If you are hiding out somewhere in Peru, a sentinel will know it and will be dispatched to your location. There will be no hiding from them this time. The X-men are already in the database since we have had prior contact with the Sentinels. A lot of innocent mutants have been catalogued as well, when they signed up with the Mutant Registration Act a couple years ago after harassment from the government. " 

"So does this mean the sentinels are on their way to the X-mansion as we speak?" Bobby asked. 

"No, it is in its final phase of development. All the data is located in a high security mansion in Washington waiting to be downloaded into the Sentinel units. We need to infiltrate the facility and destroy the data banks." 

"If we destroy the databanks how do we know that they don't have it backed up somewhere?" Ororo asked. 

"This is highly complex programming. It has taken five years to develop. The data is huge. We're talking millions of terabytes. Luckily, since there is so much data they haven't been able to back it up anywhere else. All the data and backups are located at the facility. I've developed this disk that will send a virus over their network and destroy all the data. It has to be released onsite." 

"Even if we are successful, what's to prevent them from reprogramming the data?" 

"A month ago, the designer, a man by the name of Dr. Rajiv, mysteriously lost his life in a rather gruesome accident. The knowledge died with him. If we destroy these databanks, we destroy the new technology." Hank pulled up a photo on the holographic viewer. "This is the man who is now in charge of the operation. His name is Garrett St. James." 

The man had the kind of good looks that would leave Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt in the dust. All three women at the briefing couldn't help but take notice of the attractive man on the viewer. 

"Mr. St. James does have one weakness," Hank added. "He can't seem to get enough of the ladies. In fact, it is not uncommon that how should I put itladies of the night have been invited into the mansion." 

"So basically you want one of us to go undercover as a hooker to get in this mansion," Polaris said wryly. 

"Well, I didn't want to present it quite so bluntly but yes, that's the gist of it," Hank replied. 

"I guess that counts me out of this mission," Wolverine said. "I'm sure this Garrett would love to see me in a short skirt." 

"Actually, we need someone of the female persuasion, someone who can easily go undercover and has a high aptitude in computers." 

Jean realized that the choice was obvious. She didn't have green or white hair and she had scored the highest in the computer aptitude tests that Xavier had given them awhile back. 

"I guess that would be me, you are referring to Hank." Jean said. 

Xavier added. "Jean, with all that's happened with you in your life recentlyif you choose not to accept this mission, we all would understand." 

"No, professor. I made a decision to be an X-man and I'm sticking to it. I'm the obvious one for this job, I'll do it." 

"We won't be able to use the whole team on this mission," Hank said. "Wolverine and Colossus will drive down with you in a van but once you're inside you'll be on your own." 

Jean nodded. 

"That completes our briefing. The three of you will head out in two hours." 

Jean squirmed uncomfortably in the passenger seat of the Van. "Would someone mind telling me who chose this outfit for me to wear?" 

"That would be Hank," Peter replied from the backseat. 

"Hey Darlin' I think it looks great on you," Wolverine added as he drove the van to the facility. 

"Spoken like a true man," Jean said. 

"Hank just wanted to make sure that you got picked tonight." 

Jean was wearing a tight, black, leather mini-skirt and a bright green short blouse that had just enough length to cover her breasts. She looked striking with the black and green contrasting with her lightly tanned skin. The black choker she had around her neck added a distinct sexiness to the ensemble. The choker had a small cluster of diamonds that sparkled in the nightlights. Lorna and Ororo had done a spectacular job on her makeup to help disguise her. Her hair was dyed auburn. She wore it up in a clip with two locks dangling by each ear. Jean was unconsciously trying to pull the mini skirt lower but it was no use. The hem stayed very high on her leg. 

"We're here," Wolverine said. "And it looks like you've already got some competition. Go get em tiger. Once you're inside, give us a telepathic yell if you need us" 

"Thanks Logan. Wish me luck." 

  
Jean saw three other women outside the front gate. She stood a short distance from them leaning against a lamppost nonchalantly filing her nails. She overheard one say something. 

"Hey check her out. We don't have a chance against her and I was counting on the money tonight." 

"Let me see if I can get rid of her," said another one of the women. 

The woman walked up to Jean, "Hi sweetheart, are you new around here?" 

"You could say that," Jean replied, paying more attention to her nails than the other woman. 

"Listen, I don't mean to sound rude but do you mind leaving or finding another corner to work. You see, we kinda own this corner." 

"I tell you what," Jean said still not paying the woman much attention. "Let me think it over and I'll get back with you." 

The woman rolled her eyes and went back to the others. "It's no use, she's not leaving." 

Footsteps followed shortly and the gates opened. Garrett came out with two guards. The women immediately flocked to him. 

"Hey Baby, howya doin' tonight?" one said. 

"Garrett, I've missed you honey" said another. 

Jean still stood off to the side by the lamppost filing her nails. Garrett walked right past the women and headed towards Jean. He had an easy grace to his stride. 

"Hello, my dear. You seem to be all alone out here," Garrett said. 

Jean looked up and said, "Yea, it is kind of lonely out here." 

"We were just ready to serve dinner. If you want some company I'd be happy for you to join me." He said. 

"Thank you, that would be nice," Jean said with a smile. 

He held out his arm and Jean took it as they headed through the gate. The other women just glared at her as she walked past. 

"What's your name?" Garrett asked. 

"Jane" 

"Jane, it's a pleasure meeting you. I'm Garrett." 

Once inside, Jean was treated to an elaborate dinner. She had fears before entering. She had been thinking of the hands groping at her and how she would be treated. Much to her surprise, Garrett was a perfect gentleman. He made certain that she was comfortable. He asked her if he could get her a drink or if she needed anything. During dinner he spoke with her like he really wanted to get to know her. Jean had to make up a story on the spot. She wasn't prepared to answer many questions about herself. In a way, she found herself drawn to this man. He reminded her of Scott in so many ways. But he had a bit of an edge that she found sexy. An edge that reminded her of Logan. Jean thought that it was such a waste that this man was an enemy. She had no idea that she would find herself so attracted to him. She just couldn't help seeing Scott and Logan in Garrett. Garrett's colleagues treated her with respect also. Everyone made her feel special. She had to consciously remind herself of the job she was here to do. 

After dinner, Garrett and Jean went out back and took a walk alone. She tried to ask him about the kind of work he did in such a high security facility. He wouldn't elaborate. He said he wasn't allowed to discuss it for security reasons but he did mention that he got shoved into this reluctantly and there wasn't anything he could do about it. 

They made their way to the terrace and sat down on a bench. He had his arm around her and she was surprised at how natural it felt. They talked a little longer and he whispered in here ear. "Let's go upstairs to my room." 

Jean smiled at him and said, "I'd like that." 

Once up in his room, Garrett put his arms around Jean and started to kiss her. 

She stopped him, "Wait a minute. I'm here to show you a good time," she said seductively. 

Jean unbuttoned Garrett's shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. She then kneeled and started undoing his belt. His heart was racing as she slowly slid his pants off and threw them to the side. She led him to the bed and told him to lay back. She kissed his neck and chest and slowly worked her way down, kissing his thighs. Then she straddled him and said with a wink, "Now we're going to have some real fun." 

She reached behind her and pulled out a pair of handcuffs she had hidden inside her skirt. She had telekinetically swiped them from one of Garrett's security guards earlier in the evening. She cuffed Garrett's wrist, wrapped the cuffs around the headboard post and cuffed his other wrist. All the while, Garrett was thinking this was some kinky sex act. She gave him a wickedly sexy grin and put a cloth in his mouth. Then she taped the cloth to his mouth. He was almost naked and completely helpless. 

"Mmmrrmph??.MMMFFFFFF!!" 

"Hold that thought," Jean said. She kicked her heels off and dashed out of the room. 

Jean had a good idea where the computers were kept from their walk earlier but she wasn't sure. She turned a corner and hurried down a long hall. She saw a large door at the end of the hall that said Authorized Personnel Only'. Her heart was racing. 

She got to the door but of course it was locked. Damn!' she thought. She was lucky that the door was not electronically sealed. She got on her knees and telekinetically tried to manipulate the lock. The tumblers fell but the door still wouldn't budge. It took her two full minutes to get the tumblers to fall to where the door would open. She cursed the time she was losing but she finally got the door open. A loud alarm went off and she gave a quick telekinetic blast to the electronic device above the door. The alarm halted in just a split second. She hoped that no one had heard it. 

She sat down at the main terminal and frantically went through the codes that Hank had given her to get her logged into the system. The codes were tediously long but she managed to get them in fast. She reached inside her blouse and pulled out a disk that she had in a hidden pocket. She inserted the disk and started typing the commands that would release the virus. She heard someone yelling down the hall. Two guards ran up the hall with guns drawn. One yelled, "HALT! GET YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, NOW!!" 

Jean frantically typed in the last line that would release the virus and immediately stood up and put her hands in the air. "Please don't shoot, I surrender!" She said. 

"GET UP AGAINST THE WALL!!" the other guard shouted at the top of his lungs. 

"Ok, Ok just please don't shoot" Jean said. She slowly turned. As she turned she focused on the guns and telekinetically caused the Guards arms to jerk into the air. One gun went off and the bullet came dangerously close to hitting her. She gave another telekinetic shove and the guard's heads knocked together with a loud conk! She stepped over the unconscious bodies and dashed down the hall. Her mission was accomplished. She just had to find a way to escape with her life. 

Two more guards charged down the hall straight at her. One took a shot at her. She barely got a telekinetic shield up in time as the bullet whizzed past her ear. She turned the corner down another hallway. I can't run in this stupid miniskirt!' she thought. She hesitated then said, "screw it." She quicky unzipped it up the side and removed the skirt. She then ran to the end of the hall. She saw a small cover midway up the wall at the end of the hall. It was a laundry chute. It was a tight squeeze but she was at a dead end. The guards had rounded the corner and started shooting again just as she went down the chute. Luckily, there was no way that they would be able to fit. She just hoped that the chute would lead her towards an exit. 

Jean slid down the tight chute for a couple of floors. At one point, the chute narrowed and she had the panicky feeling that she was going to get stuck. She finally shot out through the chute into a pile of bed linen. It looked like she was in a basement area. She picked herself up and quickly started looking for an exit. Just before she reached the other end someone grabbed her from behind and shoved her against the wall. 

"Hello, Janeor should I say Jean" 

It was Garrett. When he said her name it looked like his eyes started to glow. Jean gave a telepathic shove but nothing happened. She finally realized that she was powerless. 

"Wait a minute," Jean said exasperated. "You're a mutant!" 

"Very observant, my dear. My power is an ironic one. I have the ability to render those around me powerless." 

He had her arms pinned above her head. She struggled but couldn't gain leverage. She tried to knee him in the groin but he was standing defensively with his side towards her. She struggled until she was out of breath. It was no use. She couldn't escape the hold he had on her. 

"I think we have a little unfinished business to take care of," he said as he fingered her blouse. "Green is a nice color on you. But I'm more interested in what's underneath." He then ripped the blouse off her body. 

"Bastard!" she said through clenched teeth and spit in his eye. 

"Feisty," he replied. "I like that in a woman." He licked his lips as he stared at the fullness of her breasts swelling with her heavy breathing, looking as if they were going to bust through the taut fabric of her bra. Jean started to struggle again as he grabbed her bra. One swift tear left her breasts fully exposed. She was now pinned helplessly against the wall wearing nothing but panties and a black choker with diamonds. Her nipples stood fully erect, not from sexual excitement but from the anxiety of her current predicament. He fondled her exposed breast and pinched her hard nipples.   
"Stop, please don't do this," Jean pleaded.   
Garrett reached down and started rubbing his hand slowly up her thigh. He slid two fingers under the thin lacey part of her panties. Jean closed her eyes and tried her best to tune out what was inevitably about to happen. Garrett slowly started to pull at the fabric of her panties. She heard small ripping sounds in the material start to give away. He seemed to be savoring and prolonging his venture to her most private region. But he never got there. 

SNNNIKKKKKKTTTT!! SLASSHHHHH!! 

Jean watched in astonishment as she saw two blades protruding from Garrett's chest. His eyes were wide open and his breath was exhaling slowly with a wheezing sound. 

"I suggest you take your hands off the lady. I've got 2 claws on either side of your heart. The third claw will skewer straight through." Wolverine said from behind Garrett. 

Garrett held his hands in the air. "I-I-I'll do what ever you say," he wheezed. "Just get those blades out of me!" 

Jean was still somewhat shocked at the turn of the events. "Garrett, if you're a mutant then why are you cataloging other mutants for a certain death sentence," she asked. 

"I-I had no choice," Garrett said. "Otherwise I would die a horrible death like Dr. Rajiv did when he tried to back out of his own project." 

"Maybe this death will be easier on you," Wolverine said. "You have exactly thirty seconds to make peace with your maker." 

"Don't do it Wolverine," Jean pleaded. 

"Why not, Jean? He's no different than the nazis that were sending Jews to concentration camps. And look what he was about to do to you!" 

"It doesn't matter what he was going to do to me, I'm fine and the data is destroyed. He can't hurt us now. It's not up to us to take his life." 

"Actually, it would be easier if you ended it now," Garrett wheezed. "That would be easier punishment than what I'll surely face for letting the data get destroyed." 

Wolverine pulled his claws out of his back and Garrett fell to the floor. Jean looked down at Garrett almost feeling sorry for him as he lay on the ground wheezing, desperately trying to catch his breath. She had virtually forgotten that she was standing there almost naked. Wolverine took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders. "Come on Jean, let's get out of here." 

Brian Ritchie 

2001 

All issues of Parallel X are located at  
http://members.aol.com/parallelxmen/parallelx.html 


End file.
